villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nyarlathotep (Lovecraft)
Nyarlathotep, sometimes referred to as the Crawling Chaos, is an evil Outer God mentioned in the works of H.P. Lovecraft where he is seen as a shape-shifting agent of madness and ruin who serves the other Outer Gods. He often visits Earth and enjoys bringing madness and suffering to inferior beings (humans are among them). Appearance Nyarlathotep is described as a master shape-shifter with over a thousand forms, many of which are seen as monstrous and capable of driving mortals insane - a trait common to Lovecraftian monsters, however unlike many of the other Outer Gods, he also frequently takes on a human form as an enigmatic male fashioned on an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Personality Nyarlathotep enjoys driving people insane and finds the act to be more enjoyable than simple death and destruction and is an altogether more human-like evil than the other Outer Gods, frequently employing deception and manipulation, even propaganda, to achieve his goals and often mingling with humans in order to seal their doom. These traits combined with his ability to walk freely amongst mortal life may make him the most terrible of all Lovecraftian monsters, as he averts their unknowable, amoral nature, and it has been suggested by some that Nyarlathotep may be the creature that will ultimately destroy the world. Powers While not as Powerful as his creator, Azathoth or the cosmic entity, Yog-Sothoth, being an Outer God, Nyarlothotep is immortal, incredibly strong and durable, and extremely complex. He is able to manifest as a vast multitude of avatars. While the god's malign intelligence is behind all of them, each avatar varies greatly in appearance, power, and purpose. Some avatars are even worshiped as their own beings, the followers unaware that it is merely part of a much greater being. He is also capable of shape-shifting and can take the form of a human man. Like Cthulhu, he causing madness and insanity to mortals such as humans and can communicate with telepathy. He is able to freely travel across every plane of existence and exists beyond the "archetypal infinity". He can cast Illusions and has a malign intellect. Nyarlathotep's Family Tree *Azathoth (father) *The Nameless Mist (sibling) *Darkness (sibling) Relationship with the Other Outer Gods Nyarlathotep acts as the messenger of the other Outer Gods and does not seem to hold loyalty to any particular being - instead serving them all in some fashion, though he is said to be especially loyal towards Azathoth - whose wishes he will fulfill without question. Other Appearances as a Villain *Nyarlathotep appears in the Megami Tensei series as a recurring demon and as a villain, particularly as [[Nyarlathotep (Shin Megami Tensei)|the main antagonist of the first and second Persona games]]. *M, a major character in the visual novel Shikkoku no Sharnoth who initially uses the codename of James Moriarty, is revealed near the end of the story to be a manifestation of Nyarlathotep. *Nyarlathotep is a boss in the game Cthulhu Saves the World. *Nyarlathotep is the main antagonist in the story Johannes Cabal: The Fear Institute. *Nyarlathotep is also linked with the Slender Man because of his humanoid appearance, sadistic desires, and also Slender Man has the same name: "G'hor Nyarlathotep". *Fake Kashihara becomes Nyarlathotep, the final boss in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. *Leland Gaunt, the main antagonist of Stephen King's novel Needful Things, is hinted to be an avatar of Nyarlathotep. **Likewise, Randall Flagg is also greatly hinted to be an avatar, and was even called by the name Nyarlathotep at one point. Despite the similarities, the Dark Tower series reveals at one point Flagg was once a mortal human. Gallery Nyarlathotep3.jpg|Nyarlathotep, also known as the Crawling Chaos and the Chaos King. Nyarlathotep the Dark One.jpg|The Dark One aka Nyarlathotep. Nyarlethotep the Crawling Chaos.jpg|Nyarlathotep aka the Crawling Chaos. Nyarlathotep evoked by Keziah Mason.jpg|Nyarlathotep evoked and summoned by his malicious disciple, the witch Keziah Mason. Crawling Chaos.jpg|The Crawling Chaos The Crawling Chaos.jpg|Nyarlathotep aka the Crawling Chaos. Black Pharaoh.JPG|Nyarlathotep aka the Black Pharaoh. The Black Pharaoh.jpg|The Black Pharaoh aka Nyarlathotep. The Black Wind.jpg|The Black Wind aka Nyarlahotep. The Thing in the Yellow Mask.jpg|The Thing in the Yellow Mask aka Nyarlahotep. Nyarlathotep the Black Man.jpg|The Black Man aka Nyarlahotep. Nyarlko as Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarko and her Nyarlathotep Incarnation The Masked Messenger.jpg|The Masked Messenger aka Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep the Masked Messenger.jpg|The Masked Messenger (Nyarlathotep), is the chief deity of the Sisterhood of the Masked Messenger. Nyarlathotep_summoning_-_Copy.jpg|The summoning of Nyarlathotep. --The Chaos God--.png|The Chaos God Trivia *The name of this deity is noted for its Egyptian suffix -hotep, which gives its name an Egyptian tone. *Nyarlathotep is the only Cthulhu Mythos creature to be a Complete Monster. Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deities Category:Dark Lord Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Complete Monster Category:Recurring villain Category:Dark Forms Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cataclysm Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Master Orator Category:Aliens Category:Asexual Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Light Category:Masked Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Siblings Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Molluscs Category:Faceless Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Stock Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Parents Category:Male Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Headlined Articles Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains